My farewell
by SanoDarkChIeF
Summary: This story is played off different characters fighting and interacting with the Outbreak survivors. (Rater R for some... Scenes..) R&R flames welcome.


Yes! I'm back, I've finally got some time away from my studies to do some hard-core FanFic writing! Hoorah!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Resident Evil, But If I did, I'd be one rich guy.

"My farewell"

A story by Sano and DC.

It was a crisp, Fresh aired morning today. Richard Austins, Police Captain, Had just finished his morning cup of coffee. "Hey Laura, Can you pass me the murder report files again? I want to take a good look at 'em before I investigate." The woman nodded at her bosses request and came in about a minute later with a giant stack of papers. "Here they are, Mr. Austins." said the lady, She had a wonderful voice. Austins had a particular interest in her, Mostly for the past 5 years on the force. Austins thanked the woman and She walked back into her office. Austins sat back at his little desk. It wasn't that neat, It had a mess of papers and a computer on it, It was covered in Stick-E note reminders. Meetings, Numbers, Addresses. Austins was a respected member of the R.P.D community. A few officers walked by and said their 'Good-Mornings' to Austins. Austins sat back and read some of the reports. _How can something happen like this? It's so strange..._ he thought to himself. _I mean, How can their flesh come straight off without direct pressure put upon them? We're these guys using some type of tool?_ His thoughts could have gone on for hours if Officer Ryman hadn't interupted. " 'Sup Chief?" said the rather rude officer. "What do you want know, Ryman?" asked Austins, His deep and soothing voice drifted. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ol' shooting range with me? Have a little one-on-one shooting match?" Ryman's voice sprung across Austins ears. "Not today, Ryman. I have some important tasks to take care of." Austins voice rang clearly in Kevin's ears. "Fine, Rick, Maybe another time." is voice drifted into Austins thoughts. "It's Captin Austins to you, Officer." Kevin scoffed and turned from Austins. He continued to walk down the hall and clumsily bump into another officer, Causing all his paper-work to tumble to the floor. Austins gave a chuckle, Ryman was a rude officer, But a darn good shot."Well, I'd better get this over with." he said, He had to go to a meeting regarding the current events of the Raccoon Murder spree.

A good hour had passed when the meeting ended. The officers and Captains all piled out of the room. "A bit stuffy in there, Eh Jones?" asked Richard to Jeremy Jones, Their newest Captain. "Yeah, You wouldn't believe how odd things have been going on here, Eh?" asked Jones. Austin gave a chuckle, As he always did, And walked to his desk. "There is a call on Line 12 for you, Richard." said Laura. "Thanks, Laura." replied Austins. He went over and sat in his chair. He picked up his phone. "Hey, Richard, Its me, Gomez. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink tonight?" Gomez was Austins best friend, Since school. "Sure, I got tonight off anyway. But it can only be for like, Two rounds, Then I need to come back here for filing reports." Then they said 'Good-Bye' and hung up.

5:33 P.M.

Austins patrol car pulled up into the front of J's bar.Austin got dressed in his casual clothes and combed his hair. "Nice.." he murmured to himself. He opened the door of his squad cruiser and walked to the entrance. "Hey, Will." Austins said as he walked in. "Hey, El Capeetan." replied Will. "Hah, Keep that attitude, Its a good one." Austins almost immediately noticed Gomez in his blue suit, His black slicked back hair, His noticable mustache and regular drink in his hands.

"Hey, Rick. Whats happenin' down at the station?"

"Not much, Gomez. What's going down at that gun shop of you'res? Any suspicious characters?"

"Nah man, Not many people stopped by."

"Hmm, Well. Hey, Cindy, Vodka and a coke, Please."

"Yes, Richard."

"Well anyway Gomez, How's the wife?"

And the conversation went on for an hour.

"Well, Gomez, I gotta get back to the station. I'm just going to wash up and go." Gomez nodded and Richard went to the men's room. After five minutes of washing up and getting back into uniform he finished. He exited the room and said good-bye to Gomez, Will, And Cindy. As he exited the room he ran into Officer Ryman. "Ryman." "Austins." they said to each other, The passed each other and Austins went to his car. "Wow, Its already 6:42." he said. "Im late." he turned on his car and pulled out of the lot. He was on his way to the R.P.D station.


End file.
